


Surgery

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared goes through life altering surgery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Just something that popped into my head! And it was my experience that I wrote about...I just used my two favorite people.

\----------------------------------------------

"Why are you being so damn fidgety, Jare?"

 

Jared spun on his heels to face his boyfriend. "Really? I'm getting life altering surgery in a couple hours and you wanna ask why I'm so damn fidgety?"

 

Jensen snorted. "Life altering. Right."

 

Jared huffed and went back to packing a few things. Hello, he'll be in a hospital for a couple days. He needed to be prepared. For what? He really..didn't..know. He just needed to. Okay?

* * *

"I'm so nervous, Jen. And scared. I'm so scared right now."

 

Jensen rested a hand on Jared's knee. "It'll be fine, baby. I promise. I'll be here the whole time."

 

"You won't even go home to shower or anything?"

 

Jensen shook his head. "Nope. I'll be stinky as all get out, but I'll be here. I'll even be there when you wake up."

 

Jared sighed in contentment. He really, really, really loved his Jensen.

* * *

Jared stared up at all the faces looming over him. All three of them were wearing those stupid surgical masks. It was actually kind of scary. They looked menacing. 

 

They were acting all nice, but Jared knew different. They were going to open him up and take his insides out and hide them all over the hospital. Or they'd take them all out and put them back in in the wrong places. They were going to leave a scalpel in his mouth or side or whatever. They'll end up doing something like that. He knows it. 

 

Suddenly a million questions started flying through his mind. What if the anesthetic doesn't wear off and he never wakes up? What if he ended up dying half-way through the surgery? What if the doctor's hand jerked for no reason and suddenly Jared's bleeding out and they can't stop it? Jared started to panic. He felt hands pin him down. They weren't letting him up. Oh god. This is it.

 

Jared tried sitting up a few more times before he started feeling funny. There's air. Is he floating on air? He looked all around him. Nope. Still on the damn bed thingy. Bed thingy. Ha. Thingy. Funny word. Thingy, thingy, thingy. Everything is getting blurry. Half the room is starting to get dark. What the hell? Now everything's...all...dark...

* * *

"Jare? Jared? Wake up, baby."

 

Hands reached out toward him and he swatted them away. "No. I just wa..wanna sleep. Go awayyy..."

 

There's that darkness again.

* * *

White. A lot of it. Light. It's too bright. Jared squinted and covered his face. 

 

"Baby?"

 

He'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Jensen?" There was lips on his forehead and he leaned into the touch. 

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"Tired as hell."

 

Jensen chuckled. "You've been out for a while. No more sleeping."

 

Jared groaned. "But it's so fun right now." Jared felt a dip in the bed and arms snaking around him a few seconds later. 

 

"I didn't like waiting for you to wake up. I kept thinking you wouldn't."

 

"You and me both, dude."

 

Jensen smiled softly. "So. Was getting your tonsils out as bad as you thought it would be?"


End file.
